The goal of this project in the Baltimore Longitudinal Study of Aging (BLSA) is to characterize the age-related changes in bone mass and body composition that have been demonstrated in both men and women. Age and sex related differences hormones, nutritional and physiological variables involved in bone turnover are important in elucidating changes in bone physiology in normal aging and disease. Specifically, the relationships of age and sex to changes in body composition, both as a marker of obesity and as a measure of the weight-bearing load on bone are important factors in bone status and rates of change. Over the past year, the program has become more closely integrated with the overall BLSA to allow for measurement of all subjects at each visit. This more complete ascertainment of bone mass and body compostion will assist all BLSA investigators in understanding the complex relationships across body systems and their impact on bone health, aging and the development of impairment and frailty in the elderly. A new scanner has been installed, and its results have been compared with our previous equipment. The most dramatic rates of change in bone mass occur at the menopause, and changes of body composition, bone mass, and bone markers and hormones are being investigated in 114 women aged 45-55 who have been recruited to the Baltimore Longitudinal Study of Aging as part of the perimenopausal cohort. The women, who were still menstruating, on entry to the study, were followed at 3month intervals as they traverse the menopause, and for two years following their last period. The studies examined the changes that occurred prior to and mmediately around the time of the cessation of menses, changes that could only be appreciated in a prospective longitudinal study. Data collection has been completed. Analyses examining the relationship of hormonal changes across the menopause period and bone and body composition changes is contining.